


Fallen Tears

by pandaseatingmuffins



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alvarez - Freeform, Bisexual main character, Celestial spirit world, Hell, Mature because of swearing and gore, Multi, Not very much about romance, OCs - Freeform, OP OCs, Plot, Soulless Wanderer, Ulfall Milkovich, Underworld, girlxgirl, more romance later on, multiple OCs - Freeform, no regrets, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaseatingmuffins/pseuds/pandaseatingmuffins
Summary: "I suppose I can sympathize partially with how you feel. I don't understand the hate you feel towards others, but I understand the desire. To destroy, to harm, to kill... It truly does swallow you up, huh..." Ulfall smiled softly at the ground. "It reminds me of a story I heard once. Pandora's box. A curious girl unknowingly releases all of the chaos and fear into the world by opening a box. The truth behind the story was that the chaos was only being stalled inside of the box. There always was chaos, whether it went noticed of not. The need to destroy. I used to fear this, but life is easier when you accept what it is meant to be." Ulfall took a deep breath. "I've been in pain, I don't want to destroy myself, rather others should do so for me. This just makes it easier, chaos, soon that is all that will be left of me, especially if Zeref succeeds. He is only using me, just as I am using him. You may choose to use me yourself, but I ask you to at least defeat Zeref. I do not want a new era. I want the end of one, the last one."





	1. Chapter 1

The doctor who had assisted with the birth smiled and lifted two baby girls wrapped in a blue and lavender in his arms. He then handed them to the new mother, who was crying with tears of joy.

The woman cradled them close to her heart and sobbed, smiling, at the most beautiful things she had ever seen. The doctors running around had stopped to see the beautiful miracle of life.

“What will their names be mam,” a female doctor asked quietly. The woman smiled even more. She looked at each child closely, taking in their every features. One had her purple hair and her father’s brown eyes. She was wailing and her cheeks were red as a cherry, while her tears slid down to her blue wrap. The other had black hair and black eyes like her own.

She did not wail though, she seemed peaceful, as looked around the room, as if she was searching for something. Suddenly one of her tears hit the blanket of the brown eyed child. As another tear was falling, the black eyed girl watched it with huge eyes filled with wonder. The woman immediately knew what to name them. She looked at the child in the blue blanket. “My tears,” she whispered to herself. She clutched the children tighter to her heart. “Ultear. She will be Ultear.” The hospital nurse scribbled down the name on her paper.

“And the other child?” The woman looked down to the silent child. The child looked up at her. The woman smiled more.

“She will be Ulfall.” She looked up at the nurse. “They are named after my fallen tears.” The nurse smiled, feeling her heart fill with warmth for the newborn family.

“I’m sure you will make a wonderful mother, Ur Milkovich.” Ur smiled down at her newborn children, unaware of the perils to plague her family in the future.

 

✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵

 

A tiny frail child watched from her doorway as her mother held a thermometer to her sister’s sleeping head. The mother choked back a sob and watched her sister’s unsteady breaths, one by one. The tiny frail child walked into the room, her eyes seemed to have less of their normal glow, almost empty. She walked up to her mother and tapped her shoulder. The older woman jumped a bit and turned to see the tiny girl looking up at her. She let out a sigh of relief and held a hand to her chest.

“Ulfall, you scared me,” she said softly as to not wake her sleeping sister while stroking her hair. The tiny girl looked to her sister, worry showed clear in her black pupils.

“Is sissy going to be okay, Ur,” she asked quietly, not turning from her sister, watching her chest rise and fall, followed by ragged breathing.

The mother sighed and lifted her into her arms, walking over to the other bed in the small room.

“I thought I told you to call me Mom,” she said quietly while laying down the child in the creaky bed and lifting the covers up to her chin. The little girl squirmed under the soft sheets and looked to her mother.

“Sorry,” she said and looked down. The mother sighed and smiled slightly, thinking of how strange it was that though her children shared nearly the same face, excluding hair and eyes, they acted so different. While Ultear was almost always hyper and joyful before the strange sickness had come over her, Urfall was more timid and was more on the quiet side. But even then, her eyes always shone with a sort of wonder that fascinated Ur.

“Mom...Ully…” The mother’s head swiftly turned to see Ultear had muttered her’s and her twin’s nickname she had given them. Well, Ur had mostly always told her and Ulfall to call her ‘Mom’, but it seemed as though Ultear was the only one willing to comply to her wishes.

“Will sissy be okay,” Ulfall asked once more. Ur looked to her other child and offered a small smile. She sat down on her daughter’s bed and held a hand to her cheek.

“Of course she will,” she said as she smiled down at her daughter. For a moment, the child was emotionless, but then she smiled and scooted farther under the covers so almost her whole head was covered with the soft cotton.

“I know that! Ultear is super strong!” Her live like voice brought peace upon Ur’s worries momentarily and she smiled at her child’s hopefulness.

“If only everyone in the world had your positivity,” she said softly to herself. Suddenly the child sat up and pointed at Ultear.

“If you sing the lullaby, then maybe Ultear will feel better!” Ur smiled and nodded. She opened her mouth slightly and her sweet yet husky voice fell out.

“Our castle lay far away, in the cold mountains. Our eyes they will shine from the teardrops that plague them. Even so, we shall hold our heads high, knowing safety and love is just moments away.

"Though isolated we may seem, in our frozen iced shells. We have each other so as not to dwell. Like roses we each have our thorns and beauty, each petal is waiting to fall. But ice is our shelter, as cold as our skin, but inside our hearts we are shining with bliss…” Ultear's coughing had soon stopped and was replaced by deep shaky breaths. Ur turned to see her other daughter had seemed to have fallen asleep. Satisfied, she slowly rose to her feet and walked out of the door. After she had left Ulfall let out a fit of coughs she had been holding in. Ur did not need to worry about another child’s well being at the moment. Besides, all that mattered was Ultear's  health, not her own.

 

✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵

 

Three figures trudged out of a small cottage on a snowy mountain. Two children and a mother. One was carried by her mother while the other trudged through the snow, looking down in shame. The daughter carried by the mother had been sleeping until then, a light blush on her face because of the cold.

“Mom,” she muttered weakly, “Where are we going.” The mother did not answer and hid her eyes with her bangs. After she did not answer, the child asked again. The mother still did not answer. She was currently reaccounting that day's earlier events.

“Ulfall, have you been hiding this all this time,” Ur asked her daughter in shock. The daughter nodded meekly and looked down. Ur suddenly kneeled and grabbed her daughter’s shoulders as tears began to fall from her eyes.

“Why?! Do you know how dangerous it could be for you if your sister hadn’t told me?!” Ulfall merely looked away. “Sissy is more important. You need to fix sissy first.” Ur froze, shocked that a child this small could bear through so much sickness for her sister.

“Sissy is more important than me, you have to fix Ultear first.” Ur stood up, bangs covering her eyes.

“I am going to fix both of you.” She said before she walked towards Urfall’s and Urtear’s room. “I am going to seal away both of your darknesses..” She whispered.

 

✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵

 

“Mom,” two small girls called into the dry desert wind. They had both fallen asleep halfway through the journey to this strange dessert, and were confused as to why their mother was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, they heard a voice from behind them. “Ultear-sama, Ulfall-sama, we have come to pick you up.” The man who had spoken to us had a cloth concealing his face. He wore a white suit covered by a lilac cloak, and a strange white squarish hat. Many other people clothed in the same attire stood behind this man, theirs and the children’s clothes flapped in the wind. The children, still concerned as to where their mother had gone, asked them where she was.

“Where is Ur,” the child in the purple dress asked. The other child nodded, as though she were ready to ask the same question.

“Your mother has gone home. Your mother has requested that we strengthen your magic.” The children were then taken inside of the building. The halls were strange, white and curvy, with green outlines in some areas. The floor was black with green dots. The children were led through these halls, three of the strangely clothed people walked behind them.

“Where is this,” the child in the pink dress asked. A women replied.

“This is the Bureau of Magical Development.” A man spoke then. “It’s a wonderful facility that invents a range of new magic. Suddenly, the people stopped and a man stepped in front of the children. He held his hand out to the side, as if it were a welcoming gesture, and a hole opened in the wall.

“Now, please go in your room,” he said. The children looked at him nervously, before stepping inside.

"But…” They began to before they were cut off by the women.

“Until your magic is strengthened, you cannot see your mother.” “That’s what she requested,” one of the men spoke. “A change of clothes is prepared for both of you inside,” the second man spoke,

“We will call for you soon.” The children were left speechless as the strange hole closed. The children looked to the two beds against the wall.

“Mom,” the one in the pink dress whimpered. The other child reached for her hand. “Ully,” the girl in the pink dress whispered to the purple dressed child.

 

✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵

 

“It is time.” This was a phrase that the two children had become so familiar with, it almost brought no tears to either of them anymore. The simple meaning behind it to them was to go watch as one would get magic power painfully pumped into them while the other watched, waiting for their turn.

Usually the black eyed child who the other calls Ully would go first. The children would be subjected to stare at a strange sun for hours on end while bearing magical pain. At first it was scary, one would scream while the other, who usually goes first, would stay silent, and study the strange sun’s features, watching as it’s eyes light up with power. She would tell her sister it didn’t hurt at all, and that she was going to be fine. But her sister began to see through her lies, as she bore through the same pain.

Eventually, as the treatments grew more harsh, the child who went first began to show small signs of pain. To the children, it seemed as though the less pain you show, the more magic they strange people would pump into you.

The child with brown eyes told her sister that it was okay to show emotions, but the child never listened, hoping that by drawing the strange peoples attentions, the would be less harsh on her sister. One day, the strange people decided to separate the two children, leaving them both unstable.

On that very day, a strange man came and requested the strange people to inject the children with more magic power, especially the one who did not show emotions.

“Increase the level factor by ten, do not rest for seven hours,” were his exact words as he left the room with an evil chuckle. “And increase the level factor by ten each passing hour.” The little girl who wanted to take the attention away from her sister smiled a bit. Now her sister could not have power pumped into her for another seven hours. The strangely clothed people seemed to think that the child was finally cracking. In a way, she was, but it was not because of the harsh treatments.

It was because of the constant isolation from her sister. Soon, her thoughts were lead to their end, because as the strangely clothed people once again began to pump the magic into her, she finally showed emotion. The little girl felt tear after tear trace down her cheeks, realizing with fear, that in another hour the strangely clothed people would increase the pain.

And they would do so again after another hour. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. The little girl felt more tears trace down her cheeks and silently reassured to herself in her head using her mother’s voice.

_It’s okay, Ulfall, as long as you and your sister are together nothing can harm you._ The little girl then imagined her sister’s smiling face, “Ully! Look what I found”, her sister had once said as she tugged her towards a hill,

“It’s an ice cave, just like the castle Mom sings about! We can even decorate it, it will be our secret!” Her sister then looked to her, as if looking for a reply. She smiled.

“Of course Ultear,” she had said. Her sister then smiled again and pulled her to a small hole she now saw in the large hill. Inside was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. It was almost as if the place had been carved from ice rather than completely natural. Her sister had then broke out into coughs. She quickly turned to her sister and frowned.

“Ully, we need to tell Ur you are sick!” Her sister simply smiled and looked away, twiddling her fingers.

“Don’t be silly, I’m not sick, I just, umm,” she began to cough and laugh at the same time, “See, I’m just laughing! At… how much fun we are going to have here! Imagine all the good times we are going to have here! And we can even someday invite Mom! We are going to be the happiest family ever! Forever! Nothing will ever take us apart!”

Ulfall then turned to Ultear. She had been staring at her with wide eyes.

“You really think so, sissy?” Ultear had asked. Ulfall nodded.

Ultear then dragged her to the middle of the cave where a huge ice wall lay. She raised her hand in the air and slapped it down on her palm in the ice-make position out mother had taught us. “Ice make, rose wall!” She yelled, as ice formed with a sudden blast and knocked her and her sister back.

Ulfall had to fight very hard at that moment to hold back a cough. She had seen her sister rise from the ground, a look of awe on her face. She then rose herself to see what her sister was looking at. Where the wall had once been, lay a garden of violet ice roses. The sisters looked at the roses in wonder. They had never seen purple roses before. Ultear then had looked to her.

“Your turn,” she said cheerfully. She looked at her sister, confused. Her sister had then sighed, as if what she was asking was the most obvious thing in the world. “Come on Ully, how hard is it? Make something with your ice. Maybe you will have a different colored ice than me!”

Ultear had then smiled. She nodded at her sister, and went into the ice make stance.

“Ice make, statue,” she yelled. A sudden blast of power shot the sisters back against the cave wall. She had quickly recovered and then ran over to her sister, who had seemed dazed. “Ultear! Are you alright?!” Her sister had grabbed her arm, nearly scaring her to death.

“Look,” Ultear had said. She had not listened to her sister, and picked her up and started to walk her out of the cavern.

"It’s okay Ultear, you are going to be alright!” She said as she rushed towards the entrance. “It’s fine. You are fine!” She had then ran out of the cave towards their cabin, never wondering about what her sister had been talking about.

 

✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵

 

Later in time, the little girl changed. She lost the hope that had once been in her eyes, the wonder. She had already been losing it, but it had fully withered away now.

She no longer wondered what the next day would bring, or if she would ever see her mother again. She knew she would not see her mother again, what she had seen could not be unseen.

Trapped in the grief of that time, she chose drastic methods. She fully erased her existence. She took the memories from everyone she had once loved, who had once loved her. Except for one person. She allowed her sister to dwell on the memory of what her sister had done to her. How she had looked at her, and then left.

She chose never to forgive, and never to give second chances. After that, she disappeared. So did her sister, for without her, her sister had no reason to stay with the strangely clothed men. The little girl with the black eyes full of hope was never seen again.

Until one day, when a lone wanderer greeted her in her travels. He claimed his name was Zeref. Over time, they became allies. Zeref introducing her to the idea of a perfect world, with no people to hate her, no people to judge her, no need to fear what others might think of her.

The girl had aged and now was a young adult. She had never seen her sister since the day she fears to speak of, and never hopes to. Now she travels with the strange man called Zeref. Ulfall eventually knew who he was, she hadn't minded, however. It would be hypocritical to blame a man who was guilty of the same crimes as oneself. It stayed this way until one day, there came news of a returning guild that had disappeared seven years ago.

Then the man left. But instead of leaving without her, he took her with him. She currently is known throughout the land as the Soulless Wanderer. It is rumored she was trained by the Soul Dragon, but had killed it, and was now wandering the land in search of her next victims. The girl had laughed at these claims, for the chance that a dragon had trained her was so absurd.

She had taught herself. Her power was 'Soul'. Rumors said that she once slaughtered a city with a single word, leaving only ashes, at the age of ten. The people of Fiore wondered for ages who she might be, but nobody could ever remember who it could possibly be.

Who could possibly have so much power, only one person knew.

Her name was… Ultear .

 

 

**_Fallen Tears_ **


	2. Chapter 2

The ravennete smiled at the beautiful sight before her. She closed her eyes and hoped that maybe it would stay like this forever. But when she opened them, she knew that it never could. She was currently at her soon to be new home, Alvarez. She had been here for a long time, and Z had told her it was a land of promise. He was correct. It really was too bad all of her’s had been broken.  _ Promises,  _ she thought to herself and let out a small chuckle. 

This was most definitely a land of promise. As of now she was atop the highest tower of Alvarez's castle, watching children play down in a meadow. They ran about, squealing with happiness, unaware of the cruelty of this world. She took in another deep breath. 

“I had a feeling I would find you here, Ulfall,” said the soft voice of her savior, Zeref. She turned back to him and smiled a bit, motioning for him to stand beside her.

“It’s not often you see children playing about so close to the grounds,” she said happily. Z nodded and his black hair blew in the wind a bit. A small smile was plastered on his face. 

“Yes,” he said as some of the children down below screeched and started rolling down the hill, being chased by an older child. As they stopped at the bottom, they looked up to see Z and the black haired girl, or in their eyes, their King and Queen. They were not married, or lovers, but simply friends or allies some would say.

At first glance anyone else would have bowed, but being the lighthearted spirits they are they simply giggled and waved. 

Ulfall chuckled and returned the gesture, while Z followed with a caring smile. The children smiled at themselves being noticed, before continuing with their game. The two young adults smiled again and walked back inside of the girl’s large tower. She hadn’t originally wanted such a large living space, but the people insisted. 

The girl turned her black orbs to Z. “So why have you come?” She asked kindly. He smiled a bit as he sat down in one of her cushy chairs. She rolled her eyes playfully, “Yes just make yourself at home.” He chuckled at her childish demeanor. 

“Can I not just come up here to see you,” he asked. She smiled.

“And since when have you been courteous,” she asked chuckling, taking a seat across from him. Her eyes suddenly went cold, followed by his. “Now, what is it.”

“If you haven’t heard, the Fairies are back.” She nodded as for him to continue. “And as for our plan to gather the  _ you know what _ , this may prove to be an issue.”

“And how would this affect me, Spriggan,” she asked using his alias. His eyes narrowed.

“If the Fairies return to their previous location, the mission to retrieve  _ it _ will not go as easily, Epese.” The girl’s eyes narrowed this time, as he used her alias. She did not favor it.

“I believe that our troops will be well over enough to stop flies from interfering.” He nodded. 

“Yes, I thought so too, that is until Acnologia came to destroy them. But they managed to survive, thanks to  _ her _ .” The black haired girl nodded, aware of who he was speaking of. The Fairies’ first master, Mavis Vermilion. She had heard tales of Z’s and her’s encounters, the last not ending well. This is what she got for snooping around in the Underworld, information, deals and trades, and many other  _ things _ . 

“So in short, there is a possibility, no. We can be completely sure that both the Fairies’ first master and The Dragon King will show their faces.” Z nodded at her statement. “And with the threat of Acnologia, there is a large possibility that the other dragons will show their faces.”

Z nodded. “Acnologia, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, not even our forces will be able to handle that many dragons.” The black haired girl shook her head.

“No one could,” she said as Z looked at her questioningly. She rolled her eyes. “No one who  _ wanted  _ to could.” He nodded, knowing the statement applied to them both.

“So, because of this I will need you to prevent it.” Ulfall nodded, sighing in a bit of frustration. 

“Of course I have to,” she muttered under her breath while resting her head in her hand. He simply chuckled at her response. She looked up at him through her fingers. “When do I leave?”

“Oh, I’m not just sending you. I will also be going with you, but on a different path.” Ulfall’s eyes widened a bit, her manipulative expression being replaced with one of worry.

“But who will watch over the city, empire, everything? And what about all the people? The children, and I heard, yes! There is a rebelling district down in the east! And-” She was cut off by Z chuckling and putting a finger to her lips. He smiled a bit, his cold demeanor disappearing.

“You always have been a worry wart, haven’t you,” he joked. Ulfall felt a small sigh and an embarrassed blush make it’s way onto her face. She pouted and crossed her arms, looking the other way.

“It’s not my fault I’m looking out for the empire, unlike  _ some  _ people.” Her pointed comment made Z laugh softly. 

“All will be fine, I sent some forces down to the east to  _ deal _ with the rebelling troops, and August will watch over the empire while we are away.” Ulfall nodded, she trusted August. Even though he seemed cold to others, she knew he was actually a kind man, or at least he was to her. Ever since she had arrived, which had been around two months ago, August had been kind to her, and even taught her some of his magic. For all she cared he could be faking it for power or some other thing, but he had a kind aura around him, so it seemed. Ulfall would trust him with her life if it came to it.

“Okay,” Ulfall finally replied after all of her thinking. Zeref smiled.

“Thank you,” he said as he rose to leave. Ulfall rolled her eyes.

“It’s not really like I had a choice anyways,” Ulfall muttered as Z walked towards the door.

“I heard that.”

 

 

✵  ✵  ✵  ✵  ✵  ✵  ✵  ✵  ✵

 

 

“All hail our Queen! All Hail Lord Epese, Queen of Alvarez!” Her subjects, or what she considered pawns, shouted words of approval and respect to Ulfall as she made her way toward the middle of a giant dark room lined by the guards. It wasn’t that she needed them for protection, but sacrifices were required to reach what she needed. As she walked between the guards, a stone cold expression adorned her face. Her eyes were empty, filled with nothing. No expression, no gratitude for those who sacrificed their lives for her, no love. 

As she finally reached the large door, she examined its many dark features. It was made of a dark material, many dark materials. All of its components changing constantly to represent her reign as ruler, or furthermore as her real identity, the Soulless Wanderer. The images showed millions bowing to her as everything else was being sucked into her. The humans then slowly began to warp until they were all demons. The demons then began to swarm around her, until it seemed as though she had been consumed by the darkness. But then the demons began to warp once more until their petrified faces formed the chair upon she sat. Her new appearance was that of a fearsome ruler, with no eyes whatsoever. 

Although it may seem to take a long time for all of that madness to conceive inside of Ulfall’s head, it had taken a mere accident. One her sister had caused. Ulfall scowled at the thought. All of it, her pain, suffering, agony, it had all been Ultear’s fault. And she would never forgive her for that. 

Her head whipped around banishing the thought from her mind. She looked at the guards watching expectantly at her.  She smiled a little.  _ Pitiful humans _ , she thought as she watched as their faces morphed to pain. They soon began to drop one by one, giving out a strangled cry each time they fell. It had been about a minute of this before there were only two men left. She began to walk towards them and squeezed her palm slightly. 

They both let out a small gasp and the sound of bones cracking ran throughout the tall room. As Ulfall continued to approach them, one of the men let out a strangled cry once more before falling to the ground, dead. Ulfall smiled at the remaining man and released her clenched hand. The man fell to the floor, gasping for air. Ulfall gave him around four seconds to recover before grabbing a fistful oh his hair and pulling him up to look at her. 

“It seems we have our lucky winner,” she whispered into his ear before placing her fingers lightly around his neck and squeezing a bit. “I’m really sorry. Before my sacrifices were more worthy, but I suppose you will suffice.” The man nodded his head like crazy.

“All hail my queen! All hail Lord Epese, queen of Alvarez!” Ulfall frowned at his response and kicked him in the gut. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

“I hate that name. You will address me as Soulless.” The man gave her a confused look before nodding.

“Yes, Queen Soulless,” he shouted. Ulfall sighed. She didn’t like the ‘Queen,’ but it’s not like the man would be able to bother her for long. She once again grabbed the man and walked over to the door. She slammed his hand on it and grabbed his mouth with her other hand.

“Do not scream, no matter what,” she said loudly as she pulled out a dagger and slammed it into the door right between his fingers. The man showed great fear in his eyes, but did not scream. Ulfall nodded in approval before releasing the dagger and watching as it slowly turned, as if opening a door with a keyhole, for it was.

The man suddenly jerked forward. Ulfall smiled. The process had begun. The center of the door slowly turned into dead ash, taking the man with it. The man started to gasp, the feeling of every one of his cells slowly transfiguring into ash seemingly felt well enough to scream at. he did not scream though. Ulfall’s hand stayed firmly put on his as it turned to ash. Soon all that was left of the man was ash, along with a small hole in the doorway. Ulfall pulled her hand out of the ash to to reveal a measly golden apple in it. Ulfall sighed in frustration.  _ So tiny _ , she thought to herself,  _ I better be enough to keep me living long enough to move the castle. _

She smiled and looked down at the small apple in her palm before taking a bite. The satisfying crunch made her hunger for more and soon all was left was the bloody core. Ulfall smirked, licking her fingers of the blood from the apple. She then gazed down the hole the door lead to.

“Sometimes I wonder if it truly is a coincidence that my name ends in fall,” she chuckled to herself before hopping down the hole that seemingly ended in nothing but darkness. She smiled to herself once more as she fell, looking at the bloody apple core in her hand. She felt her appearance slowly changing until she resembled a demon. She suddenly stopped falling and she looked to her right. Standing there was one of her guards. But this was not a normal guard, it was a demon. It’s eyes traced down to her hand where the apple core still lied. 

“An apple? Again?” The demon asked, amused. Ulfall righted herself in midair and dropped to the ground, looking at the guard through her empty eye sockets, chuckling lightly.

“Oh please, don’t criticize me for eating the divine fruit of soul,” she said chuckling as she walked towards the curtain that lay waiting next to her landing platform,”What do you expect from a Queen, especially…” She paused as she ripped open the curtain to reveal her almighty kingdom. “One of hell. It’s the only way I can reach this place.” She turned around to face her guard looking at him through her eyeless sockets once more. 

“Besides, gods of death love apples.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

A girl. She sat alone on a bench in a park where children age. Her eyes were stained red and puffy from crying. Her skin so pale it seemed white. The ground around her was bleak and dead. It seemed as though nobody wanted to comfort her, or look at her for the matter. The lovely park once filled with joyful children was soon empty. The trees surrounding the park seemed to lean away from the girl. The flowers shook as they were devoured by the darkness looming out of her. The girl’s short tangled hair blew in the wind, obviously not taken proper care of. Soon salty water mixed in with the wind as well, followed by the soft cries of the girl. She brought her head to her knees, rocking herself back and forth quietly. In her sadness the little girl didn’t notice a woman approaching her until she felt her sit down on the bench next to her. The little girl peeked up at the woman, who seemed to be distracted. The woman looked off into the distance.

“It’s really beautiful, isn’t it,” the woman asked the girl looking down at her so the girl saw her pale face. Her hair was long and the deepest of blacks. Her eyes were cold and unforgiving yet the woman seemed so kind. The girl simply nodded. “You know, it’s not often I get a chance to visit you…” The woman drug out her words before chuckling.

The little girl felt a pain in her chest and looked down to see a golden apple in her lap. The girl dropped her knees and picked up the apple in confusion. She suddenly felt a pang of desire to eat the apple. She felt her stomach growl as the realization hit her. She hadn’t eaten in days.

“Go ahead, eat. You seem to be hungry,” the woman said with a smile. The woman looked away from the girl. The rose the apple to her lips. Little did the girl know, an evil smirk was adorning the woman’s face. The little girl opened her mouth to take a bite when suddenly she froze. She eyed the apple for a second more before throwing it onto the ground. Where the apple landed, the ground caved in and separated into a large staircase. The staircase looked horrifying top the little girl’s eyes, but she seemed to keep calm.

“Is that the best you can do, Sister,” the girl asked, except she wasn’t a little girl anymore. She was now a grown woman, almost completely alike to the woman who had sat down next to her. She had dark purple hair and brownish red eyes, while the woman had both black eyes and hair. Their facial features were identical though.

“Oh, please don’t patronize me Ultear, it’s not like I would put that much effort into seeing you again,” the woman chuckled, a malicious gleam in her eye. She stood up and walked in front of her sister, back facing her. “I suppose I just came to tell you that, well, I suppose I should say I’m ‘coming home’.” Ultear’s face contorted with surprise and a small bit of fear, before turning itself back to it’s bored look.

“And why should I know this,” she asked quietly, standing up slowly. Ulfall chuckled quietly.

“Simple,” she said turning around, “Because I’m not going to be alone.” Ultear gave her a confused look. Ulfall scoffed. “Allow me to elaborate. I believe you have met my traveling companion, his name. Ahh… The name of the most feared and worshipped wizard on your continent.” Ultear began to feel herself shake.

“Ulfall....” She muttered under her breath. Ulfall turned around and looked at her with an insane gleam in her eye, smiling maliciously.

“Zeref and I will be seeing you very soon,” she said quietly looking down. “So be prepared.” She looked up at Ultear once more, but her eyes were vacant from her face and her skin seemed more pale. As she spoke, fangs appeared in her mouth as giant swirling tattoos swam up her arms covering one side of her face, glowing a bright blue. Ultear fell backwards in fear but instead of hitting the ground, she fell down the stairs leading to the underworld. As she feel she was grabbed by metal claws and felt herself in her child form again after looking down at her tiny form. In horror she realized she was dressed in the same green gown that she had worn during her days in the magic facility. She finally looked up to see the horrifying face light up one last time before felt everything grow dark.

Ultear woke up in a sweat, desperately searching the area around her for her sister. As she realized it was just a dream she fell down onto the cold hard ground. She looked to see Jellal still slumbering and Meredy cuddled up against her. She closed her eyes. It seemed like just a nightmare, but she knew it wasn’t. Ulfall was coming, and bringing Zeref, and there was nothing she could do.

 _There’s nothing_ **_I_ ** _can do,_ she thought before opening her eyelids and looking up into the moonless night, _But maybe they can do something._

 

_I have to warn them, I have to warn Fairy Tail._

 

✵  ✵  ✵  ✵  ✵  ✵  ✵  ✵

 

 

Ulfall smiled from her great throne as she eyed her living Hell. Or, just plain old Hell. But it felt alive. The Underworld was changing. Along with Ulfall. As the palace and city moved in what seemed like days, truly seconds passed. At least in Earthen time.

    Time was different in the separate worlds. Much like the Celestial Spirit World, the Underworld functioned on a different time frame. Though in the Celestial Spirit World time sped up, in the Underworld, time slowed. This was likely where the phrase, "Eternal punishment" originated from. It truly was an eternal Hell though. Ulfall made sure of that. Anyone who crossed her would be guaranteed an afterlife of punishment.

    Ulfall let her empty sockets rest, losing her vision for the moment. She almost fell asleep before the palace experienced a sudden shaking, immediately jostling her from her rest. Ulfall scowled as a piercing roar pitched through the air.

    "He just had to come here so early didn't he," Ulfall muttered in disgust to herself before pulling herself up from her majestic perch and walking past the many elaborately carved columns leading to her agreed meeting point.

    Ulfall walked at a leisurely pace, making sure to take her time knowing it would annoy her guest to the greatest. But she also walked like this because she knew she was being watched. Ulfall turned her head toward her palace to see the demon guard who had welcomed her watching her from a window. Disguising her annoyance, she waved to the demon with a smile, showing her fangs as a reminder of who was in charge.

    The demon scowled and retreated from the windowsill. Ulfall scoffed in return and continued in on her walk to her destination.

    As she finally reached the place she intended, an abandoned spa resort, she smirked. She still could barely believe she had managed to convince him, of all people to meet her here. No doubt he would try to kill her, Ulfall walked inside.

    The spa was in great condition, if she was correct Ulfall believes the old ruler of the Underworld had it made specifically for themselves and their partner. Ulfall scoffed at the thought. Wasting jewels on such tedious things. At least she could drop by every once in a while to get a nice clean.

    Ulfall continued to the back where the men and women's bathing areas were separated only by a thin wall. As she entered the women's section she sensed another's presence.

    "It seems you made it," Ulfall spoke loudly enough to be heard on the other side of the wall. Her only answer was silence. Ulfall continued nevertheless.

    "It truly is nice, don't you think," Ulfall said as she began to strip of her clothing tossing them to the side, "how even after all this time, this spa is still working. Much like many other things, it has the ability to preserve itself..." Ulfall trailed off at the end of her sentence as she dipped a toe in the water, following with the rest of her body, not even making a splash.

    "I didn't come for small talk," a rough voice said from the other side of the wall. Ulfall smiled darkly, her hair floating around her head in loose curls.

    "My, my, the beast finally opened it's mouth," Ulfall spoke melancholy. A scoff could be heard from the other side.

    "You should thank God you're not mortal," the voice muttered. Ulfall simply chuckled.

    "Thank God, that seems a bit tedious, don't you think. Especially for someone who lives in Hell." A grunt echoed from the other side. "You should know why I summoned you here..."

    "I have a feeling I do," the voice answered.

    "Good, then you will understand my issue. You," Ulfall spoke as she pulled herself from the water. "You, are a true block in my plan."

    "That's the point," the voice responded roughly with a snort. Ulfall flicked her hand and two towels appeared in midair in front of her. She grabbed them both and tied one around her waist and draped one around her neck.

    "But I suppose we can sympathize on one issue," Ulfall said, "E.N.D." All previous humor in her voice was vacant.  The voice on the other side scoffed.

    "That's not my problem, it will not stop my destruction of all," the voice said arrogantly. Ulfall scoffed, as she walked along the wall towards the opening leading to the men section.

    "You sit on a throne of lies," Ulfall spoke. The voice growled.

    "And you sit on a throne that will be the end of you," the voice responded. Ulfall grew closer to the opening.

    "Yes, but we both must unite against a common enemy for now," Ulfall had reached the opening by now. "Isn't that right..." Ulfall turned and walked through the opening. "Acnologia."

    A man, or at least what looked like one, was sitting on a steamy rock at the edge of the pool. He wore a large black cloak, disguising the blue tattoos that decorated his arm, a reminder of what he truly was. He had dark skin and long hair tangly hair. If anyone were to see him at first sight they would have thought he was a homeless man. Though if you watched the way he carries himself higher than others you could have seen that he was much more that a simple homeless man.  

    "Soulless Wanderer," he spoke as he used one arm help himself stand up, "Why have you summoned me, and treated this whole meeting as if it was a-"

    "Distraction?" Ulfall asked chuckling, "You see, it is a distraction, for you at least." Acnologia's eyes widened for a split second before returning to their bored expression.

    "You're not as stupid as you seem," Acnologia said he frowned and walked toward Ulfall. Ulfall scoffed and turned her back to him.

    "I came here to make a deal," she said coldly. Acnologia stopped walking when he was right behind her. "As I said, we both have a common enemy, E.N.D., and by definition, its creator is also our enemy."

    "So what are you suggesting, that we wage war on Zeref," Acnologia scoffed. Ulfall snorted.

    "Where's the fun in that," she asked as she turned to face Acnologia, "I simply suggest we should make an agreement." Acnologia smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and standing tall as if he owned the realm.

    "What could you offer me of worth," he asked as if he had outsmarted Ulfall. She smirked, knowing that he could never.

    "The 13th key," Ulfall said as she held out a dark looking key with the symbol of Ophiuchus, the snake charmer key. It was gold with a black snake wrapped around its staff.

    Acnologia burst into laughter, clutching his sides. He looked up to Ulfall with a sadistic look upon his face.

    "Soulless Wanderer, you never fail to disappoint me," he chuckled as his face gained cruelty and harshness, "You seem to believe that the object you are holding will actually be of assistance to me. What a true disappointment."

    "While it may not assist you, it will buy you time, and I may say greatly increase the stakes of our final battle. Say, it will make it much more... Interesting..."  Acnologia stopped chuckling. His face serious now.

    "Even if that does help me, how the hell does it help you," Acnologia asked with an uncaring look. Ulfall smiled. She walked toward Acnologia, stopping in front of him to look up at his face. She traced his tattoos with her fingernails, or claws, and felt her image warp to her normal human form. She looked at Acnologia's eyes through her eyelashes, while he looked straight forward, completely disregarding her presence. She sighed and took a step back.

    "I suppose I can sympathize partially with how you feel. I don't understand the hate you feel towards others, but I understand the desire. To destroy, to harm, to kill... It truly does swallow you up, huh..." Ulfall smiled softly at the ground. "It reminds me of a story I heard once. Pandora's box. A curious girl unknowingly releases all of the chaos and fear into the world by opening a box. The truth behind the story was that the chaos was only being stalled inside of the box. There always was chaos, whether it went noticed of not. The need to destroy. I used to fear this, but life is easier when you accept what it is meant to be."

     Ulfall took a deep breath. "I've been in pain, I don't want to destroy myself, rather others should do so for me. This just makes it easier, chaos, soon that is all that will be left of me, especially if Zeref succeeds. He is only using me, just as I am using him. You may choose to use me yourself, but I ask you to at least defeat Zeref. I do not want a new era. I want the end of one, the last one." Ulfall felt her tone grow ice cold as she spilled out her thoughts to the beast. He seemed to be lost in thought. Either that or he wasn't listening. Ulfall sighed.

    "Just keep that in mind," she said as she tossed the key to him and felt her body warp to her demon form. She felt clothes materialize around her as she continued walking until she was at the opening of the entrance.

    "And Acnologia...." Ulfall looked back at him, "You know it never could have worked." Ulfall walked out and behind her Acnologia clutched the key in his hand tighter, so much that blood began to drip down it.

 

    

 


End file.
